You Were Always There
by maggiemay13
Summary: Hermione hasn't been herself at all. Ron, her boyfriend, is different then he seems. He isn't the nice, sweet, hilarious guy everyone thinks he is. Facing some astonishing news, Hermione finds out whose really there for her, and who she really loves. (Drarmione)
1. Chapter 1

It was almost her lunch break. Hermione Granger sat at her desk trying to focus and get the pile of work that sat in front of her finished. She put her hands to her head, a headache forming across her forehead. Nothing had felt right this week at all. She was tired from her sleepless nights. She tossed and turned, her stomach in a knot, her head spinning. Dark circles formed under her eyes. She looked AWFUL. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said absentmindedly. "Oh, hey Harry." She said, emotionless. "Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked, "You haven't been yourself this week, and it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep." Hermione smiled at her best friend. He always made an effort to care for her, and it made her happy that he'd noticed her state of mind. Though recently Harry hadn't focused on Hermione much because of Ginny, she still knew he cared, and that made her feel better. "I'm fine Harry, like you said, I just haven't been sleeping well. Maybe I'm coming down with something." She sounded distant. Harry frowned. "Well alright, if you say so. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He gave her a small smile and left her office. Hermione decided to take her lunch break and walk around outside. The ministry can get stuffy and dull, so it was nice to have some fresh air. She stopped outside a cute café, and decided to go in and get a salad and some tea. Strolling in, she felt fine until she saw him. Ugh. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy now worked in the Ministry. He was surprised that they allowed him to do so, considering his parents, and regrettably him, worked for Lord Voldemort. Draco didn't feel himself lately. He was 20, turning 21 soon, and he wasn't even excited for his birthday. In fact. Draco Malfoy had a huge change of heart after you-know-who left, and no one knew why. Instead of throwing insults at people, his eyes were dark, he never smiled, and he turned quiet. Most people assumed it was because he was ashamed of his actions in the final battle, but Draco himself knew there was much more it then that. Everything he had done at Hogwarts had been a mistake, but one thing in particular stuck out to him- he was absolutely brutal to someone he never truly wanted to hurt. Sipping his coffee, deep within his work, he never noticed Hermione Granger walk in, and she was thankful. Hopefully she could just get her lunch and leave without him noticing. She held her breath as she strolled by, but he still didn't look up. She kept stealing glances at him for an unknown reason, which she convinced herself was checking to make sure he didn't notice her. Every time she glanced at him, she was surprised to find something changed about the familiar ass of a child. He had grown out of his childish form, and was now a man, and a good looking one. His blond hair was thick and messy, shaping his face. His body was grown and muscular, and he'd lost that nasty, whiny, Malfoy look. No. She thought to herself, I can never think Draco Malfoy is attractive. Suddenly, Draco felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up, he caught the eyes of a woman. Those eyes. Those big brown eyes. Hermione Granger. She was more beautiful then he remembered. She had really grown up. Her teeth were whitened, and her hair was combed and straight instead of bushy and frizzy. She'd really grown into her figure, and the slight amount of makeup she wore made her eyes pop. She actually looked rich, with her stylish office clothes and modern briefcase. Of course, she was holding at least two books. Something was off though. She didn't look like the headstrong mudblood that he once knew. She pressed her lips together. "Ugh he caught me looking at him." She mumbled. She waited for that familiar smirk, but it never came. He gave her a very very small and thin smile, nodded, and then returned to his work. Hermione tried not to stare at him for the rest of her wait in line. He looked at her and felt the pang of sadness, that guilt. Look at her now. She's beautiful, I'm shite. He thought miserably to himself. Getting her food took longer than she thought. The service was rude, got her order wrong, and to top it off, one of the cashiers had screamed at a house elf. Hermione scowled at the cashier for being rude and yelling. Now angry, she stormed towards the door. Oh know, she thought, I have to walk passed Malfoy. Feeling flustered as ever, she hurried passed his table, but just her luck, all of the books she'd been carrying toppled from her grasp right in front of Malfoy. All of the insults she thought he would fire at her were coming to mind, when he did the COMPLETE unexpected. He slid off his chair, bent down, picked up the books, and gingerly handed them to her. "Careful, Her-Granger." He stuttered. Why did he stutter? I mean yeah she was beautiful, but he'd seen many beautiful wome-oh those eyes. She was looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. No Draco, you could never find her that attractive, he told himself. "Th-Thanks." She said softly, with that expression still on her face. Tears came to her eyes. She had expected the worst of him, and he did the exact opposite. She wondered why she was being emotional, and quickly wiped her eyes, making sure she wasn't crying. "Are you… alright Granger?' "Yes, I'm sorry Malfoy, I'll let you get back to what you were doing." She tripped on the garbage can behind her. He smirked, not like usual though, and said, "Would you like to stay?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay…?" Hermione stammered. Wait. Pull it together Hermione. Malfoy was making her weak and she didn't like it. I mean, come on. Malfoy? REALLY Hermione? She sighed and said, "No, I'm sure you wouldn't want to eat lunch with a MUDBLOOD." When she said mudblood he flinched and sighed. "Malfoy I need to go." She remarked coldly. "About that name…" he started. "No Malfoy, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of you being a prat and strutting around like you own everything just because you're a pureblood and your family has got money. Please leave me alone, I've had a bad enough week and I really don't need you making it worse." She dropped her head and began crying. At this point, Draco just sat there and looked at her with nervous eyes. What is with this woman?! I'm trying to be nice and she just starts crying. The second time today she's gotten upset. "Granger…all I was going to say is I apologize for being so rotten to you in school. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. Hermione stopped crying and looked at him, puzzled. "Malfoy I'm so sorry for crying, I don't even know what's gotten into me. I haven't been doing well all week." He chuckled. Women. "Why don't you sit down? We can talk about it if you'd like." He suggested cautiously. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked suspiciously. "No. I promise." Hermione sighed. "Alright." Surprisingly, Hermione had a wonderful time with Draco. He was funny and sweet, and his smirk had changed from an ignorant-brat smirk to a handsome-flirty smirk. He told her jokes and teased her lightly causing her to blush excessively, and Hermione hadn't remembered a time that she had laughed this hard in the past few months. Draco enjoyed it just as much, and he was happy to see her again, giggling and cackling like a hyena. After he had cheered her up a bit, she began to speak of her troubles, and she got extremely personal without realizing it. "So what's been troubling you this week, darling?" he asked her with his Draco charm. Hermione glared at him, then softened her look. "Well… it's a long story." "I've got time." Draco said. She sighed. "It's kind of personal, Malfoy, so I don't know if you want to hear about it." He smirked and said "Ohhh is this about you and Weasley?" "How did you know." She chuckled. He grinned at her expectantly, "Begin when you're ready." "Fine. Well he's just been different lately. I don't know. Everyone says he's so sweet and nice and funny. He's Ron. The middle child that everyone pushes aside. Actually, he's quite pushy and aggressive. He's always yelling at me, lecturing me because I have too many books around, or the kitchen isn't clean, or my dress isn't tight enough." Malfoy's eye brows went up, but he kept quiet, wanting her to feel comfortable. "He's just a nightmare to live with. Period. I have no freedom, he doesn't trust me, and we're supposed to get married. I mean he hasn't proposed yet, but I know he will soon because his mother wants him to." She sighed. Malfoy gazed at her, in so much pain, desperate for freedom. He could relate to her with his father. His father was always on him about things, and a drove him insane. "Finally, he-"she stopped abruptly. "Never mind." She said quickly, looking away. "No tell me!" Draco said instantly. "No Malfoy it's too… personal." Malfoys eyes widened and his face turned bright red with anger. Pushy and aggressive? "He's forcing himself on you isn't he." Malfoy growled through gritted teeth. Hermione looked at him as if he had just killed someone. "How-did-you-know-"she stuttered. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM. IM GOING TO BEAT HIM SO BADLY THAT HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STAND UP AGAIN!" Malfoy bellowed. "Malfoy sit down and take a deep breath." Hermione hissed, since he'd attracted a bunch of attention to their table. "Why do you even care?" she questioned. Because it's you, Hermione. He sighed and said "It's just inappropriate." "He's only done it once… and it wasn't awful. I guess I didn't protest enough. Let's change the subject, please?" They began to talk about work, politics, music, and more. The pair were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and Hermione's color returned to her face (a little more than normal, actually) and Draco's smile returned. Draco had noticed that Hermione kept getting up for more food. A salad, a sandwich, a donut, a candy bar. "So what, are you pregnant?" he joked due to her appetite and emotional behavior. Hermione nearly spit her tea out. "How dare you!" she snapped, slamming her drink down. "WOAH Granger, relax, I was only joking!" "Oh." Hermione said, embarrassed. "Actually, I'd better go, I wonder what time it is." She checked her watch. "THREE THIRTY?" she screeched "I was supposed to be at the office two hours ago! I'm sorry Malfoy, but I have to go." She said as she pulled out money to pay him back (he'd gotten up and got her more food earlier). "Nah Granger, I got this, just go back to work." He smiled at her. "Are you sure?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, just go." He said considerately. "Thank you, Draco." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" she called. He blushed and yelled, "Hey Granger, I had fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Skipping all the way home, Hermione felt extremely cheerful. It felt good to be happy again. She didn't really get why she felt differently, but a certain blond haired man kept creeping into her head…

"Draco. Draco? DRACO." "Wha?" Draco snapped out of his daze. "Back to earth now? What's up?"

"Nothing. Sorry just…zoned out a bit…"

Draco was staring into space all day. He kept thinking about his date with Hermione. Okay, it wasn't a date, she was with the Weasel, but he liked to think it was. He kept laughing to himself about her outrageous appetite and her sweet giggle.

"EARTH TO DRACO."

"Yeah I'm listening." He replied glumly.

"Okay, who is she?"

Draco looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know. All this gazing and smiling while staring at the wall. There's obviously a new babe you're going with."

"You say that like I'm always on dates. I haven't dated anyone since sixth year."

"Right, but that doesn't mean the ladies don't love you. I mean you're rich, so you have a natural advantage."

Draco scowled at him. Gathering his things, he tried to push Hermio- GRANGER out of his mind. Yeah, maybe he had a small crush on her, but no one was going to know, and that was fine. Strolling back to his apartment, he felt cheery instead of depressed. His Malfoy charm had returned.

Hermione danced to the music she played in the kitchen. She wore a tight skirt and blouse (for Ron) and cooked dinner the muggle way (for Ron). Twirling around the table, Hermione giggled and pretended to dance with a handsome tall gentlemen, who just so happened to have grey eyes and light hair. Hermione gasped. "No." she said aloud, and immediately pretended she was dancing with an average height pudgy man with red hair and freckles.

Hermione was ready to fix thinks with her long-lasting boyfriend. She truly felt happy again, and she believed that if they both talked and worked things out, that everything would be as it was when they felt so in love.

All of a sudden, she heard Ron enter through the fireplace. Hurrying, she turned off the music and smiled.

"Hi honey!" she called. "I made dinner, your favorite. I even did it the muggle way." She said cheerily.

"Hi." Ron said steadily. He walked over and kissed her cheek, and sank down into a kitchen chair. Hermione did the same, and she began to serve herself. "Help yourself silly." She remarked to Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron was a bit fidgety during dinner. He kept shifting in his chair and rubbing his head. After they'd cleaned up, Ron suggested that they have a drink. With a wave of her wand, Hermione poured them some wine.

"Hermione, there's something I need to discuss with your. More like tell you." Ron said.

"Yes me too, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You remember Pansy Parkinson from school, right?"

"That awful Slytherin girl that always picked on us? How could I forget?"

"Well she's not THAT awful. I mean, she's better now." Ron said with a smile. "Much better."

"Okay…" Hermione said steadily.

Ron sighed. "I just don't think you and I… are working out."

Hermione stared at him. Sure, they'd been having their troubles, but she did NOT expect a breakup. It was strange how he brought up Pansy and then dumped her. Had he been cheating on her?

"H-have you b-been s-seeing P-pansy?" Hermione said, voice trembling.

"Not… really. Just… wanting too?" Ron said hopefully.

Hermione got up and slammed her chair into the table.

"FINE. JUST LEAVE THEN. GO. GET OUT." She sobbed.

"Great. Look Herm, I'm sorry, but I think were just better as friends. I thought you felt the same way since you said you wanted to talk to me…"

"That's all you can say?! That's absolutely ridiculous! After everything we've been through?! We fought like a married couple since first year! I was going to try and fix things with you tonight, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe my stupidity. Go. I can't bare to see you."

"Fine." Ron said. With a wave of his wand, he packed up his things, and disapparated from their apartment."


End file.
